The Summer of the Halliwells
by AngelPenny
Summary: The Halliwells are having a good summer .. as a big happy family and there are 5 halliwell's now, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and little Penny and penny was born right before Patty died
1. Summer Camp and Sleepovers

Summer of the Halliwells  
  
"I'm here to sign Phoebe, Paige, and Penny Halliwell in," Prue said to the camp owner. "No Piper Halliwell this year?" he asked. "No, she's busy this year, and she can't help out counseling but she really wanted to," Prue answered smiling. "I don't want to stay Prue!" Penny was yelling. "Penny, your staying, now be quiet," Prue said sternly. "Fine jerk," 6 year old Penny whispered under her breath. She turned and looked at her 11 and 14 year old sisters they we're talking to their friends and counselors. "Prue, can I please go home!" Penny cried. "No, Penny, look Rachel and Victoria are right there, you're going to hang out with them, they are in your cabin," Prue said. "Really," Penny asked. "Yea, now go get Pheebs and Paige so I can say bye," Prue said. Penny skipped over to Phoebe and Paige and told them that Prue wanted them. "Ok," Paige said following Penny back to Prue. Prue put her arm around Paige and kissed her head, "I'll miss you girlie but know that I love you ok?" Prue said. "I love you too," Paige kissed Prue on the cheek and hugged her. Phoebe came over and hugged Prue and gave her a kiss, "Be good Pheebs don't cause any trouble, I don't want one phone call, you got it?" Prue said. Phoebe rolled her eyes, nodded, "I got it Prue," she said. "Ok, bye," Prue said. Phoebe gave a small wave and walked back with her friends. "Penny, angel, you know I love you and I don't want to make you go but I know once you are here for a little while you are going to be happy, I love you a lot, and I will see you in a week," Prue said as she pulled her sister close to her. Penny smelled the scent of Prue's perfume and she heard her heart beating. "I love you too Prue, bye!" Penny said. Toria, which was Penny's best friend from 1st grade, came over to Penny, "Hi Prue," Toria said. "Hi Toria, how are you?" "I'm good, Penny, want to go play in our cabin, we all have bottom bunks right next to each other! You're in the middle!" Toria smiled as Penny and her grabbed hands and ran towards Rachel. Penny gave a small wave and blew a kiss to Prue. "Hi Penny," Rachel said smiling.  
That night Phoebe saw her 2 little sisters around the campfire roasting marshmallows with her friends, she hated it when her sisters and she we're separated, but a week away from them could do her some good, even though they really aren't all separated. Phoebe went over and wrapped her arms around Penny, "Hey sweetie, be careful by the fire, I don't want to have to call home and tell Prue you got burned," Phoebe kissed Penny's cheek and went back to talking to her friends. "Your sister is nice," Rachel said. "Thanks," Penny answered smiling. She watched her sisters talk to their friends and she just smiled. She was beginning to get scared without Prue and Piper, but she knew she would see them soon.  
Later on that night, Penny asked her counselor is she could go to Phoebe's cabin, and sleep there, her counselor walked to her to Phoebe's cabin. Penny's small shoulders wracked with the sobs that escaped her mouth. Phoebe was in the bathroom, but as soon as she heard the voices she knew that Penny was out there. She rushed out and over to her sister. Penny looked up at Phoebe with her icy blue eyes, "Penny, its ok, thanks Anna I got it from here," Phoebe said to Penny's counselor Anna. "I don't want to sleep here; I want to sleep in my room with Paige!" Penny sobbed. "Guys, is it ok if she stays here?" Phoebe asked her friends and counselor. They all thought Penny was adorable so they didn't mind. "No, that would be fine," Sarah said. Sarah is Phoebe's best friend forever, and has known Penny since she was born. "While I finish changing, will you stay here with Sarah?" Phoebe asked. Penny nodded and sat down on Sarah's lap, since she was sitting on the bed anyways. Phoebe came out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later and Penny stood up and ran to her. Phoebe put her arm around Penny and told her to just relax. Phoebe picked her sister up and took her to the small bed that her and Penny we're supposed to fit in. Phoebe just laughed to herself, as their counselor said "Lights out in 2 minutes!" "I'll get in first, then u get in Penny," Phoebe said getting on the bed. Penny lied down in Phoebe's arms and fell asleep instantly. The next morning Penny woke up and looked around, she remembered she was in Phoebe's cabin and in Phoebe's bed. But she didn't see Phoebe anywhere. "Hey sleepy head," Phoebe said. "Its 7:00 am, time to wake up!" Phoebe smiled as her sister frowned. Penny got out of bed and Phoebe took her over to her cabin. All the girls we're sleeping because the younger kids didn't wake up until 7:45. Penny climbed into her bed and Phoebe kissed her and left the cabin to go get ready for 8:00 breakfast. (45 minutes later)  
  
"Penny, wake up," Toria said. She was stretching on her bed when she realized that Penny was still sleeping. "Time to get up, its 7:45," their counselor Anna announced. Penny stretched and covered her eyes from the bright lights that filled the room. 10 minutes later the girls we're all dressed, Penny had an orange shirt on that said Princess, and orange Capri's with an orange hat, and orange socks with white shoes. Piper made sure all her outfits matched with socks. The Halliwell's may not have been millionaires but they sure did have a lot of money. One week passed quickly and as Penny, Phoebe, and Paige we're getting ready to go home they hugged their friend's goodbye. They had tons of pictures and we're very sad to leave. They saw the familiar black SUV pull up belonging to their oldest sister Prue. She saw Piper and Prue get out of the jeep and start walking over towards them. Penny screamed when she saw her older sisters coming towards them. "Prue, Piper!" Penny screamed. She ran to Prue and Prue picked her up, Paige ran right into Piper's arms and hugged her around the waist. Phoebe hugged her sisters but didn't make it as obvious and Penny and Phoebe. "How as camp you guys?" Prue said signing them out and leading the group back to the car. "It was so much fun!" Paige had already started talking. Penny was walking quietly next to Prue, grasping her hand for dear life. Penny wasn't used to being separated from her sisters that long and she probably wouldn't go next year. Phoebe was talking to Piper, Paige was rambling on and on to Prue, and Penny was just in her own little world. The girls arrived home within 3 hours, "Guys, how about we go out to eat, I don't feel like cooking," Piper said. "Yea, how about you guys go change your clothes and we can go out," Prue said. Phoebe, Paige, and Penny ran upstairs quickly, and got changed. Penny was the first one finished changing and she had come downstairs to ask Prue if her outfit matched. She was wearing a pair of new jean Capri's and a yellow shirt that said Baby Girl on it, and she had yellow socks and white shoes. Prue nodded and said, "let me fix your hair," Prue led Penny into the downstairs bathroom. She took out a brush and pulled Penny's hair back into a tight pony tail. She found one of Penny's yellow ribbons and tied it around the pony tail. Penny hugged Prue and thanked her before running out of the bathroom to get her jean jacket. "Prue, come on!" Penny had the front door wide open and Piper was trying to get her to close it. "Penny! All the neighbors are looking at us! Close the door!" Piper was yelling. Penny let Piper pull on the door some more before jumping off the door and letting Piper fall to the ground. Penny gave a sympathetic look that she had picked up from Phoebe. "My bad," Penny laughed and ran to find her sisters. "What is taking so long," Penny demanded. "Sorry Penny, but Paige needed me to fix her hair and then we got rubber bands caught in her braid, so we had to redo it," Prue said shrugging. "Let's go," Phoebe said. She was wearing a short jean skirt, and a pink shirt on with sandals. Paige had a pair of jeans on, and a lime green shirt that said don't mess with me on the front. Phoebe had picked it out and made Prue buy it. Piper had black pants on with a nice black top that showed her stomach quite a bit. Prue had a jean skirt on and a white top, and a jean jacket with a cute new pair of tennis shoes. "I like this food," Paige said. "Paige, you like any food," Phoebe answered with a smirk. Penny looked at Prue who was laughing at something. "Oh crap, I have to go pee," Prue said. "Me too," Penny said. Prue and Penny got up and went to the bathroom while Piper sat and talked to Phoebe and Paige about camp. "How was the lake, did Penny go in it?" Piper asked. "Well, she passed the swim test, but I don't know if they went in the lake," Phoebe answered. "She passed the swim test?" Piper asked, she hadn't even known her littlest sister could swim. "Yea, she did a great job she didn't need anyone to help her," Phoebe answered. "But of course they did the little kid swim tests in the pool," Paige said. Piper smiled, Paige reminded Piper of Phoebe, and she was like a miniature Phoebe. Paige smiled a lot, just like Phoebe; Paige always followed Phoebe around, and always tried to be just like her. Penny was a mix of all the sisters, She was sweet and loving like Piper, loud and outgoing like Phoebe, happy and crazy like Paige, and a leader and mature like Prue. Penny looked just like Prue also, she had dark hair and blue eyes, and she was petite and underweight for her age. That night Prue was tucking Paige and Penny into bed when Penny asked a sudden question. "Prue, are you going to leave us like mommy left us?" Penny looked into Prue's eyes searching for an answer to her question. "Penny Renee Halliwell, I will never leave you, unless I have to, but you are my angel and I love you, you aren't going to ever loose me, and that goes for you too Missy Paige," Prue said. "You guys are the most important thing ever to me, and don't you ever forget that," Prue added. "We love you too Prue," Paige got up out of bed and she and Penny wrapped their arms around Prue. "We love you too," Piper and Phoebe came in from the door way. They always liked to listen to Prue tuck in the 2 young Halliwell's. They had a group hug and laughed. "I feel like having a sleepover, we haven't had one in about 2 weeks, what do you say?" Prue asked her sisters. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should have a sleepover downstairs with movies and popcorn!" Paige yelled running down the stairs. Piper helped Prue move all the blankets downstairs while Penny got all the pillows. Paige and Phoebe we're in the kitchen making the popcorn and getting pop and chips, or in Penny's case, juice and chips. Penny wasn't aloud to have pop after 10:00 because she never goes to sleep if you let her have pop that late. Paige was getting a little better with that so Prue sometimes let her have an exception. "Prue come on! The movie is starting!" Penny said dragging Prue to the TV. Penny got situated on the sofa because if she slept on the floor she was the first one to get a stiff neck. Prue slept on the other sofa and Piper, Paige, and Phoebe slept on the floor all snuggled together. The next morning, Prue was up and at the table drinking her coffee, while Piper was making breakfast. The 3 little ones we're still sleeping from a wild night of pillow fights, tickling, and movies, pop, and popcorn. "Phoebe and Paige didn't fall asleep until about 3:00 in the morning!" Piper said. "How did you know?" Prue asked. "Because, when I woke up to go the bathroom they we're still giggling and talking and that was about 2:30 and when I woke up a little later about 3:10 they had just gone to sleep," Piper said. Prue and Piper heard screaming come from the other room, and they got up to see what was happening. They saw Penny propped up on Paige and Phoebe putting ice and water down their backs. "Penny Renee," Prue said laughing. Paige had sat up and swatting Penny on the butt. "Get off me!" Paige said. "Come on Pooh bear, let them sleep, they didn't go to bed until late," Prue said picking Penny up and taking her into the kitchen. Piper smiled at her sisters as they lay back down and went to sleep. 3 hours later, the girls we're at the mall hanging out. "Sisterly weekends are fun, but I'm hungry," Paige said smiling. "You're always hungry!" Phoebe said. "I know but I just really want to eat something, can we have lunch," Paige asked her hazel eyes wide. "No Paige, we just ate about an hour ago, just wait a little bit," Prue answered. Piper and Penny we're a little ways ahead of them so they had some catching up to do


	3. Chapter 3

After the mall, Prue let Penny take a nap while she, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige played a board game.

"I miss camp!" Paige said. "Yeah me too, I can't wait until next year," Phoebe replied. "Well, what

would you girls think if I told you we were going to take a vacation?" Prue asked. "I would be really

excited!" Paige answered quickly leaning on the table. "Well, then get excited cause were going on vacation! My work is providing us with a fully paid trip to the Bahamas!" the sisters began

screaming waking up the 6 year old sleeping in the next room. Prue went and got Penny and told

her what was going on, Penny was too tired to react at the moment but that didn't last long.

2 weeks later all 5 Halliwell's were being dropped off at the airport by Andy, Prue's long time

boyfriend. "Thanks for dropping us off Andy; I'll see you in 2 weeks!" Prue kissed Andy goodbye

and they headed for the gate. Penny and Paige raced to the door with Prue chasing after them telling them not to run in the airport, while Piper stayed behind with Phoebe trying to get her to stop

dragging behind. Once they were on the plane Prue sat with Phoebe and Paige and Piper sat with Phoebe right across from them. "Prue, how high are we going to go?" Penny asked. "All the way up

past the clouds," Prue answered. "Everybody knows that Penny," Paige snapped. "No, Paige, everybody doesn't know that," Prue tried to settle the fight. Penny stuck her tongue out at Paige who tried to reach over Prue to smack her sister. "Stop it right now!" Prue raised her voice a little,

causing Paige to sit back quickly. "_Ladies and gentleman please prepare for take off_´" the flight attendant came over the loud speaker.

During the flight, Prue settled many arguments between Penny and Paige while Piper and Phoebe comfortably slept across the aisle. When they arrived in the Bahamas, Penny was fast asleep; Prue

carried the 6 year old off the plane with her sisters following. The hotel that the Magazine had

booked them was huge, "wow Prue, your office hooked us up," Phoebe said. "Yeah remind me to cook your boss a meal," Piper laughed.

"Well let's check in, what do you girls want to do after that?" Prue asked heading for the check in desk. Penny began to stir, she was now in Piper's arms, "Well Penny's awake so we can do anything we want," Piper replied.

"Let the fun begin!" Phoebe exclaimed.


End file.
